


Between us

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: (i mean there isn't truly any abuse but it is mentioned), Abuse, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forgive Me, Gen, M/M, alternative universe, farmer mark, mentions of abusive behaviour, youtuber sean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: When Sean's ex's family decides to tell the news everything they 'think' that happened between them for their break up to happen, everything somewhat falls apart, and now Sean needs a restart, knowing very well that in 2019, being called an 'abusive asshole' by the main mídia is not going to help his situation at all.So, he follows Felix's advice and goes on a trip that, for good or bad, will change his life forever.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Please notice that this is a Septiplier fanfic so if you have clicked up to now this is your last warning as to not read it if you don't like it! But if you do like it, enjoy!!!!

_"In other news, apparently the famous Irish YouTuber, known as Jacksepticeye, Sean McLoughlin had been hiding the true form of his past relationship, as provided an anonymous source, as we will see in the next segment. This is what our interviewee had to say about the two apparently love birds:_

**_"He wanted to show off, honestly. It was all for the cameras. Who knew both of them closely knew things weren't as perfect as they put it out to be. I blame her too, she should have been more honest about what was happening, but in any case, he was truly the one at fault there. Ignoring her, pretending she didn't exist, even abusing her verbally and physically at some points in their relationship. I had already advised her to make a police report but she was scared of it, saying that it would only cause her more trouble and that it would end his carrier! Can you believe it? After all that abuse, she was still in love with him! Anyway, I'm glad it is all over and she can go home and be with her family"_ **

_Another anonymous interviewee also told us some of what we did not know about the so called 'perfect' relationship between McLoughlin and his ex:_

**_"I didn't know them a lot, just recently I began walking with them and befriending them, but honestly anyone could see something wasn't right. It was clear for anyone that looked a little deeper that he had always been distant, and even abusive, to the po-"_ ** _"_

 ---

"Enough dude, you can't keep destroying yourself like this"

"Robin..." Sean mumbled, slowly turning around from the TV and frowning towards his friend. "Turn it back on. Now"

"No way" Robin complained, furrowing his eyebrows and leaving the remote as far away from Sean as he could. "Dude you have been like this for three days. Watching the news over and over, just waiting until they talk about you. That's not healthy. You need to move on"

"They think I'm an asshole. How am I supposed to move on?" he asked, dryly, looking back now at the black screen of the TV. "No matter what I say now, no matter what I do, they will come destroying me. Did you see the video I uploaded two days ago? It got so many dislikes, so many hateful comments, they hate me now. I can't even apologize because I don't even know what I've done" he groaned and covered his face as Robin slowly walked towards him and sat down next to him on the couch.

"You know exactly what you've done. Pissed off her family. They have always hated you come on" Robin rolled his eyes and tapped Sean's shoulder. "It will pass man. Just... pull yourself together"

"Yeah, just do what I haven't been able to do for five years since I began this fucking idea of becoming a youtuber and forget that your ex girlfriend's family is trying to sue you for being abusive" Sean said, sarcastically, and smirked. "Easy peasy right?"

"Well when you put it like that..." Robin mumbled and Sean growled, grabbing his phone and looking down at the screen. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna call Felix" he mumbled, looking for his Swedish friend's number. "He has been called something much worst than an abuser so maybe he knows what I can do to... get over this"

"Yeah... maybe he will know how to help" Robin agreed as Sean stood up from the couch, walking away from the living room towards his own room to have a more private conversation. And Robin watched quietly as his friend moved away, clearly tense.

 ---

"Yeah man I saw it. Bad on your side, real bad" Felix said after a few minutes of conversation, frowning as he laid on his bed next to his soon-to-be wife and their dogs. He pet Maya's head and sighed, looking at the ceiling. "I meant I just had to apologize a million times and then pretend never happened... but mine was more of a general fuck up. Yours has an specific person involved, I don't know how to approach this..." he stayed silent, listening to Sean's response and then gasping. "I know! Yeah yeah I have an idea. What you need is to disappear for a while!"

"Disappear?" Sean responded, furrowing his eyebrows and sitting on his bed, holding the phone closer to his face. "What do you mean? A vacation? Get some time off Youtube?"

"And any social media if possible. Just... vanish for a while. One maybe two months. I think that will give enough time for something else to happen and make people forget about your fuck up. Then you can return after that period and say you are sorry and continue life as it was before"

"But..." Sean frowned and laid down, looking at the ceiling. "What about the people that like me? That are defending me? My fans? My community?"

"Tell Robin to make a post saying you're on vacation. The fans that actually care will see it. And then you're free to go and relax for a bit"

"Alright but... where?" Sean frowned deeper. "I can't stay two months inside my house, never leaving"

"I have the solution!" Felix exclaimed, smiling to himself. "Have you ever heard of 'farming therapy'?"

"I'm pretty sure that is not an expression Felix"

"Well it isn't, but! I can tell you the exact place where you will be spending your next two months" he responded, and Sean furrowed his eyebrows, curiosity filling up his mind.

"Where is this... so mysterious place?"

"It's a farm on the USA, where mostly old people and sick people go to retire and relax while they do their treatments. It is also the perfect place for you to stay while you take time off the media. Beautiful views, wonderful food, internet, pool, spa, all you could wish for and some more, for only 50 bucks a day. And I think that if you're staying for two months they can give you a discount!"

"... sure... can you send me the address? Just so I can book it or something? Maybe the contact?" Sean asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "What's the farm's name anyway?"

"Well the hotel is called 'The Iplier Residence'"

Sean blinked slowly and furrowed his eyebrows. Iplier Residence hm?

Maybe he could give it a try.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean arrives at the farm, and is greeted by a sweet looking girl and a farm boy.

After a long conversation with his parents through Skype, a small talk with Robin, a vague post about 'taking some time for himself' on twitter, a short booking mail, a quick trip towards the nearest airport, an ever-lasting plane trip towards the 'Free Country', and another few hours long travel in a rented car towards the middle of the Californian desert, he finally, finally arrived to the location he was supposed to be.

The Iplier Residence.

It was indeed in the middle of the desert, though it wasn't like Las Vegas, with only miles and miles of sand around. There were a few trees, some grass, and inside the farm, from what Sean could see, there were some crops, some animals, living in quite the style, seeming extremely strong and imponent. Everything was green and beautiful, and the farm was the nicest thing he had ever seen. It somewhat remembered him of his shack in the woods, but much more... American, he guessed.

The houses weren't made of wood, apart from the barn, and some smallest storage rooms. There were many little houses, probably the ones that people rented to stay more isolated. And further in, there was the 'hotel', which was just a bigger house. The farm worked like booking a room in someone's house. Apparently the owner slept in the same house that Sean would, and everyone helped in the farm. It was part of their 'relaxing' program. And for those that only wanted to spend their time having fun, it was a bit more expensive.

Sean never had a problem with crops and animals and he guessed it would be nice to take care of them so he didn't mind being all that careful when choosing his vacation plans.

Getting through the big ranch-like gates with his car, he drove all the way to the big house, and stopped in the parking spots in front of it. He got off, grabbing his phone and wallet and bags and walked towards the house, standing in front of the closed off door. He knocked, waiting around, and then knocked again, after a few seconds.

It was very warm in there.

"Just a moment!" he heard a feminine voice saying loudly from inside, and after a few rushed footsteps and a grunt, someone opened the door. Sean looked at the girl, a bit surprised. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, with blond hair falling from her messy ponytail, dripping with sweat from (apparently) carrying something heavy, wearing a flannel tied around her stomach and a pair of jeans that were held secure by jeans suspenders. Her warm brown eyes looked up at him and she smiled, raising her hand after whipping what seemed to be dirt on her pants. "Sorry! We are a bit busy here today, name's Amy!"

"Hi... Sean" he said, slowly lifting his hand and shaking hers. She grinned even more and gently pulled him inside.

"Please come in! I will check your booking in a second, just let me finish to take these buckets away!" she said, happily, and rushed towards a pile of buckets that she was carrying. He frowned, thinking about offering help, but as she took them and walked away, he gave up, shutting his mouth and looking around.

The house was way colder than the outside. It was cozy, with a fireplace right in the living room, in the middle of a bunch of couches, chairs and comfy pillows. It was clearly a reunion place, somewhere to gather and talk over a few glasses of beer or wine and some cheese.

The decoration was also very pleasing to look at. The walls were dark, imitating wood, with furniture that seemed from the last century, some family pictures above them and on the walls. There was even an antler on the wall, though Sean was sure it was a fake and not the real thing. It was just atmospheric.

Sooner than he expected, Amy returned, wiping her forehead and rushing to a desk nearby, waving for Sean to come closer.

"So. Sean?"

"Sean McLoughlin" he said, leaning against the desk, and she nodded, opening a big ass book and going to the last pages, where she started to slide her finger down the many, many names.

"Sean McLoughlin! Yes! You made a booking for... two months, is that correct?" she asked, looking up at him, and he nodded. "Nice! Well you can pay everything off now or leave it for when you decide to go! Also you... don't have any plans so I am guessing you want our usual deal?"

"The fifty bucks a day plus labor?" he smirked, and she giggled.

"Yeah! But since you're staying two months I'm pretty sure I can convince the boss to lower the price. Specially if you're a good worker" she giggled and Sean shrugged it off.

"I'll pay it later then. But don't worry. I'm ready to get my hands dirty" he assured, looking around again. "This... farm of yours... it’s a great idea. Like pay for food and work a little... sounds like a great deal"

"Yeah, we usually receive many clients because of it" she admitted, closing the book after checking his name. "Like, someone comes once and then every vacation they come back. It's a blast. That's how I started. But I liked it so much I asked for a job"

"Really? And now you live here?" he asked, surprised, and Amy nodded, smiling lightly.

"Yeah. Now my vacations are at my parents' house" she shrugged and walked around the desk, smiling. "Do you mind waiting a bit? Mark likes to know the clients and show them their room himself. Mark is our boss by the way"

"Oh no problem" Sean shook his head and looked around. "Can I sit?"

"Sure! Want some water? Coffee? Juice? Beer?" she asked, and he shook his head, walking to the living room and sitting on a chair.

"No thank you" he smiled and she nodded, walking towards the door.

"I'll go call him. Wait here" she said, and walked out, leaving Sean alone. He looked at the place again before taking his phone and automatically going to his twitter app. But there was nothing there.

Right. He had deleted it.

Sighing, he looked around and sent a message for his mom and Robin, saying he had arrived safely and that he would get to know his room soon enough. Then, he opened one of his mobile games and begun playing it, waiting for whoever 'Mark' was to arrive.

Considering that farm looked like it was at least some decades old, he guessed 'Mark' was an old guy, probably the grandpa of the family, that took care of the employees and watched over his family (who probably also worked there or had left for better lives). Or maybe he was the father of the family? The son of the grandpa that probably passed away? Maybe a fifty something buff guy that liked animals? Sean couldn't really tell.

Soon, someone opened the door and he looked up, seeing a guy that seemed around his age coming inside. He dismissed it, guessing he was another employee like Amy, and turned back to his game. But the guy put the hay he was carrying on the ground and walked towards Sean, making him stop his game and look up.

"Hey. You must be Sean. I'm Mark" he said, happily, smiling big and offering his hand for a shake. Sean looked at him, head to toe, and then stood up slowly, taking his hand and shaking it. "It's a pleasure to have you here Sean"

"You... are Mark?" he asked, confused, and Mark furrowed his eyebrows, but kept smiling.

"I don't look like a Mark for you?" he asked, and leaned in, smirking a bit. "Too Asian looking?"

"No no!" Sean exclaimed, not wanting to seem like a xenophobe or something. Which he wasn't. He didn't want to add that to his already horrible image in the public eye. "I just thought... you would be older, that's all"

"Oh, yeah no, I'm thirty" he said, smiling. "I mean, I will be thirty. In a few weeks"

"You are thirty and you own a hotel?" Sean asked, surprised, eyes widening as he let go of the man's hand. Mark shrugged and looked around.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. And you're twenty-nine and a billionaire, are you not?" Mark smirked, and Sean pressed his lips together in a surprised expression. "Don't worry. Nobody in this farm is going to talk about you, mister Jacksepticeye. Although... being talked about seems to be your specialty"

"Well, I am not sure I am fucked if even a farm owner in the middle of the Californian desert knows about my shitty life" Sean chuckled, weakly, and Mark shook his head, slapping his shoulder lightly.

"Nah don't worry about it pal! Here, we don’t ask questions. Just have fun, enjoy yourself, and relax. That's what you're here for, right? Let things rest a bit?" Mark asked, and Sean nodded, scratching the back of his neck.

"I guess, yeah"

"Great. That's what I wanted to hear. Now let me show you your room" he nodded and the youtuber followed him towards the inside of the house. There was a staircase to the left of the living room, and they followed it up to the rooms, walking through a hallway with at least 5 rooms on each side. When they reached the second to last one, Mark stopped and took out a key with the number 7 on it. He opened the door and then handed the key to Sean. "Your room"

"Oh... thanks" Sean smiled and walked inside, while Mark stood by the door. He entered the coziest room he had ever seen. It was all decorated with simplistic objects and furniture, seeming more like a guest room than a hotel room. The bed seemed extra comfy, there was a mirror on the wall, a TV, a small fridge, and the bathroom was inside the room as well. "Holy shit..."

"Liked it?" Mark asked, walking inside slowly, and Sean nodded, looking around in amazement.

"It's like a hotel room, but much comfier... how the hell you have money to build this?" he asked, impressed, and Mark shrugged.

"The farm has around 8 years. It started with only this house, and the bathroom was shared, but then 3 years ago I rearranged it, made a huge renovation. Broke down most walls, reorganized the top floor, changed the stairs' location... it was a mess" he chuckled. "But it worked"

"This seems to be very crowded, I mean, for you to get that much money to do that much stuff" Sean said, sitting down on the bed and humming at how soft it felt. Mark chuckled and shook his head, leaning against the wall.

"Well it does get crowded but we ask only for what we need. We sell our crops, we consume them as well, and we only ask for more money from our guests because we have a high costing water and energy bills. If it wasn't for that, we would never ask anything from the guests, as long as they worked" he explained. "This is like... a place for resting. For forgetting your problems. And I don't really want to be rich so..."

"But... you have no profit?" Sean asked, frowning. "How do you buy new things?"

"The clients give them to me" Mark answered. "They give me what I need. And if I can't have anyone to give me anything, I don't do it. I wait until someone can"

"Wow... this is like... against everything the US teaches" Sean smirked, and Mark smirked back, nodding.

"Yeah, well. What can I do if this place resists?" he winked and Sean laughed, nodding and standing up.

"Well, you surely got me excited to begin my work. My bags are already here, I can change and begin to put my hands in the dirt and work my ass off!"

"Oh no please" Mark chuckled and shook his head. "First days are for resting and getting to know the farm. Take a shower, or just change, and come to the barn. From there I will show you around, present you to the employees, to the guests, and tonight we will celebrate your arrival. Only tomorrow you can start working" he winked, and Sean smiled as Mark made his way out of the room. "I will be waiting"

And after that, he closed the door, and Sean chuckled, shaking his head and sitting down on his bed again.

This place didn't exist. It wasn't possible that such a dream land existed. He could only be dreaming.

But he wasn't. And it was time to know a bit more about that strange place.


	3. Meeting Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark introduces Sean to everyone. Everyone.

After putting all his clothes in the closet, changing to some comfortable and summery clothes, he walked out of his room, with only his cellphone and wallet with him, inside his pockets. He locked his room and put his keys inside the pockets as well before walking downstairs and making his way towards the barn.

As he got out of the house, the warmth of the region hit him again and he groaned, looking around until he saw the barn a few meters away. Beginning to walk, he noticed Amy talking to another girl in the corner, over the sheep. When they noticed him, they smiled and waved, and he waved back, before following the path towards the barn.

As he did however, someone bumped into him, and he groaned, losing his footing and falling to the side. The person immediately gasped and threw the big hay block they were carrying away, just before kneeling down and holding Sean's arm.

"Dude I'm so sorry!" they said, and Sean looked up, piercing blue eyes staring down at his. He groaned and shook his head, sitting up.

"Not your fault. I should have seen you and gotten out of your way" he assured, but the guy shook his head, pulling Sean up to his feet by his arm.

"No, I should have looked I'm sorry. Are you the new guest?" he asked, and Sean nodded, wiping off the dirt from his clothes.

"Yeah, Sean McLoughlin" he said, turning to the blue eyed, curly haired man that had pushed him to the ground. "And you are?"

"Tyler! Tyler Scheid! Nice to meet you" he smiled, offering his hand, and Sean smiled back, shaking it. "I'm sure you will love your stay"

"Thanks. Are you a guest or an employee?" he asked, curious, and Tyler chuckled.

"Actually I'm Mark's best friend. I help him out with stuff, basically I'm his secretary. So I guess an employee" he shrugged, and Sean smiled.

"Mark's best friend it is. Pleasure to meet you Tyler. Now I'm off to meeting him in the barn. He will show me around"

"Oh he always does that to new guests, have fun!" Tyler nodded and took the hay, while Sean smiled and nodded, walking towards the barn.

"Thanks!" he yelled back to Tyler and rushed towards the big building. As he approached it, he looked over the open doors and smiled as he saw Mark shifting some hay around with a garden fork. "Hey! I arrived!"

"Oh good!" Mark responded, putting the fork away and wiping his forehead with his arm. He turned around towards Sean and walked closer, smiling. "Lemme show you around then! First, this is the barn, where we keep the hay and most of our equipment!"

"Yeah I can see that... very organized" Sean said, looking around and checking the many utensils by a wall, then the hay, then some other stuff he wasn’t sure what were, a little tractor, and so on. Very neat place he had to admit. Mark smiled proudly and chuckled, tapping Sean on the shoulder and leading him outside.

"Thank you, thank you. Well as you walk out you can see the main house, where your room is located" Mark said, pointing to where Sean had just come from "and to the right there is our supplies storage! Everything 'house' stays there. Food, water, everything you need. Pans. Pots. More food. Some of our crops."

"Yeah I get it" Sean chuckled and Mark winked.

"Smart ass" he said, and normally Sean would be offended that someone he had just met was calling him names, but Mark seemed harmless, so he laughed with him and followed the man towards the cabins where the real guests stayed. "Well all of these small houses are guest rooms. Real guests I mean. Those that come here as if it was a hotel"

"Yeah... are all of them booked?" Sean asked, curious, and Mark shook his head.

"No, currently there are only three booked. But when June arrives... that's when this place becomes a mess" he chuckled, shaking his head and walking forward. "Luckily you will be here to see it"

"Yeah... luckily" Sean agreed and watched as Mark walked in front of him, leading him to a little shack in the middle of the guest houses. As he walked, something about the man attracted Sean's attention. Maybe it was how comfortable he seemed, or how... strangely familiar everything sounded. It was obvious that Sean had never seen this place or Mark before, but something seemed so weirdly... known. As if he had already seen all of this.

Maybe it was just because Felix knew this place so like... what were the odds of knowing a place like this? He bet even Americans were oblivious to the paradise they had in their land.

Because a place where you could just relax, barely paying anything, and still be treated like a close friend to every worker surely seemed like Sean's type of paradise.

"Okay so this is the employees shack" Mark said, stopping in front of the shack  and smiling. "We only have like... two constant employees, Amy and Kathryn, but basically everyone that is sleeping in the big house can use this. Is like a recreation place for when you wanna be alone or take a rest. It even has a little sign" Mark tapped the 'vacant' sign and turned it around, showing the words 'occupied'. "This is one of our few rules. When it says 'occupied', you cannot enter. However, you only have two hours of 'occupying' time. If its over that, and someone finds out, you don't get to use it for another 24 hours"

"Well seems very fair, you really thought about everything" Sean chuckled and Mark shrugged.

"I don't really like rules but if we don't use them, the place becomes a mess" he answered, opening the door. "Come inside. Its vacant"

"Oh thanks, what a gentleman" Sean said, smirking and bowing lightly as Mark rolled his eyes and walked inside behind Sean. "So... is this like, only for a single person or we can make a get-together?"

"As many people as it fits, but only two hours of fun" Mark explained. "You can bring the others here and relax for two hours, its fine"

"Sweet" Sean nodded and looked around at the cozy shack. It was just the living room and a bathroom. There was a TV in there, and a bunch of video game consoles, games, movies, plushies and pillows to lay down. And there was an electrical heater as well. Very cozy. "I like it here"

"You can use it whenever" Mark assured. "Now come on. There are people I want you to meet"

Sean nodded and walked out of the shack with Mark in front of him, following him towards the next stop. He walked towards a group of people, and the only one Sean already knew from the group was Tyler.

"Hey, I bumped into Tyler like five minutes ago" Sean said, and Mark chuckled.

"What a meeting. Hey guys!" he called out, and the four men that were talking to each other turned around. Sean smiled to Tyler, who smiled back and waved. "This is Sean, our new guest. He will be working with us"

"Sweet!" the youngest-looking guy said, smiling wide and offering his hand. "My name is Ethan!"

"Hi Ethan, I'm Sean" he replied, smiling and shaking the boy's hand. Mark smiled next to him and nodded to the other two.

"That's Ethan, Tyler, Bob and Wade" he said, and both Bob and Wade waved as their names were called out. Sean let go of Ethan's hand and waved back. "I'm showing Sean around, but later you guys can like... talk or whatever"

"Sure thing" Bob agreed. "After all, we have some errands to finish"

"Sweet. Have fun guys" Mark replied, and nodded for Sean to follow him, which he did, a bit confused.

"Why couldn't we talk more?" he asked, and Mark chuckled.

"Honestly? Because they know who you are and they probably have a lot of questions" he answered honestly and Sean furrowed his eyebrows, looking away.

"So you mean like they are going to judge me and ask what I'm doing here?" he asked, a bit bitterly, but all Mark did was laugh. Frowning, Sean turned back to him, and Mark shook his head, chuckling quietly.

"Nah man they are your fans basically" he corrected Sean, grinning widely. "They watch you every day. They love your channel. And they are pretty sure the whole ex thing was a scam made up to destroy your career"

"Well... I mean, it wasn't like that..." Sean mumbled, blushing a bit, feeling shy about the whole 'fan' deal. But Mark shrugged it off.

"Dude don't worry. They won't ask you anything. Or treat you any different. Just give them some time. Specially Ethan, he's young and excitable" he winked, and Sean chuckled, crossing his arms, still feeling quite shy. "Okay so next, the girls. You've met Amy but you need to meet Kathryn. They are my only two employees. Official at least"

"Wait, what about them?" Sean asked, confused. "Bob and Wade and Ethan and Tyler?"

"Well, Tyler is more like my partner in the business. He likes to say he's my secretary but truly if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have any of this" Mark said, and Sean smiled a bit. Yeah. He knew what it meant to have good friends. "Ethan is more or less an employee. He is a youtuber wannabe but he doesn’t have enough money for it, and his parents don't really like the idea, so he works for me here most of the year and while he's at it, he tries to make videos and stuff. He really looks up to you"

"Oh... well this is just... extra flattering" Sean mumbled, growing more and more awkward, scratching his neck. "And Bob and Wade?"

"They are my super best friends. College buddies you see" Mark said, smiling, and Sean smiled back, hesitant. "Also youtubers. But unlike Ethan they are going somewhere already. It is enough to pay their rent. But every vacation they come here"

"Oh... you are surrounded by youtubers ei?" Sean chuckled and Mark snorted, nodding slowly as they walked inside the big house again.

"Yeah I guess you can say that" he said, shaking his head. "That's what happens when you do computer science as a major. It's fine though, I like them. And because they are gamers, I get to play a lot of video games from their own consoles and computers"

"You never thought about being a youtuber yourself?" Sean asked, curiously, and Mark visibly tensed up before chuckling softly and shaking his head.

"Yeah not for me. I like my farm" he said, and nodded forward. "Girls!"

"In the kitchen!" Amy responded, and Mark looked at Sean.

"Let's go" he smiled and walked forward, making Sean stop for a moment, staring at Mark's back.

Maybe he shouldn't push the youtube thing.

But it sure let him curious.

Sean followed Mark closely and smiled when he saw Amy and her friend working on what seemed to be some pie. Mark approached them and hummed, trying to steal an apple slice.

"Mark Fischbach don't you dare" the friend said, slapping his hand away, and Mark whined as Sean chuckled. "Oh! You're the new guest! I'm Kathryn!"

"Hi Kathryn, I'm Sean" he said, waving at her since her hands were dirty with flour and egg and something else. Amy looked up from the recipe and groaned loudly.

"Kate! We are doing the filling wrong!"

"What?! And you only say that now?!"

Mark moved away as they started discussing, and poked Sean to follow him, holding back his laughter.

"We better leave them alone" he whispered, and Sean nodded, sneakily stealing two apple slices from the table and rushing out with Mark. Once they were out of the girls' view, he showed Mark the slices and handed one over.

"You're not good at being sneaky" he said, smirking, and Mark seemed surprised for a moment before he smirked and took the slice, taking a bite.

"And you surely know about how to shift the rules... I feel like I'm gonna have some trouble with you" he winked, poking Sean's shoulder and making him chuckle.

"Don't worry, I will behave" he promised, biting his apple slice and looking around. "Is that all you wanted to show me?"

"Um... I think there is something else I should show you" Mark said, looking around and then moving closer to Sean. "But it's like a secret, you can't tell anyone I showed you"

"Oh... why would I get the honor?" he asked, surprised and intrigued, and Mark shrugged, but there was the hint of a smile on his face.

"You are my most famous guest" he explained. "So I think I should try to convince you to come more often. Maybe it will get famous, my little farm"

"Oh I see. Propaganda" Sean chuckled and smirked. "Show me your secrets and you might get a series in my channel"

"Good. Follow me" Mark winked and took Sean's hand, pulling him towards the backdoor and heading down a small path down a little hill.


End file.
